


Like About You

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tickling, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas snuggle and kiss and stuff and it's all fabulously gay.</p><p>Prompt ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like About You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an anonymous prompt on tumblr  
> Prompt: destiel, wing!kink maybe? And maybe ticklish!cas...? And like maybe a little smut (like kisses and stuff)?

After closing the motel room door, Dean leaned back against it for a moment. He stared at the angel in front of him, who despite not _needing_ to breathe seemed as breathless as Dean felt. The hunter's lips quirked in a fond smile, echoing the giddy grin Cas had been giving Dean the whole drive back to the motel.

_You...you want me?_

_Always._

 

For the first time in years, Dean didn't know where Sam was - possibly still back at the park - and he didn't really care. Cas was here with him, and was well and truly his. They were both breathless, and it was because after years of uncertainty and _want_ , they finally knew that they had not wanted in vain.

 

Cas' grin faded, becoming something more thoughtful, curious. He closed the distance between them with slow steps, letting Dean see the way the angel's eyes swept over him, warm and hopeful.

 

In seconds, Cas was _there_ , his breath mingling with Dean's as they stared at one another. There was uncertainty in his eyes now - nervousness rather than fear.

 

 _I got this_ , thought Dean. He guided Cas to the bed, sat down on it and pulled the angel down beside him, marveling at how willingly Cas followed his lead. He glanced sideways at Cas, felt his own flash of uncertainty, insecurity. This was new for him too, something that had been easy to forget in the heat of the moment, in their hurry back to the hotel filled with frantic half-assed kisses.

 

Cas seemed to come to a decision of some kind about their impasse, because suddenly Dean had a lapful of angel, and _wow_ was that a little bit unexpected. But it gave Dean the perfect excuse to pull Cas in for a proper kiss.

 

It wasn't a perfect kiss, granted, mostly because Cas didn't seem to know what to do with his hands, teeth, or tongue. But Dean was patient, guided one of the angel's hands to his hair while the other one found its way down Dean's back and _whoa_.

 

Reluctantly, Dean pulled away, wanting to be clear on this point from the get-go. "Um...this is kinda of...I mean...I don't wanna...not tonight?"

 

Cas frowned. "We can...go slow. What _do_ you want?" He stared at Dean with keen attention.

 

So Dean tugged his angel back further on the bed, tugged the trenchcoat off - and allowed Cas to pluck off his own jacket. They fell into a lazy jumble of limbs and half-removed shirts near the head of the bed, exchanging soft kisses. Dean worked open the buttons of Cas' shirt, and grinned when the angel started copying him.

 

Their shirts were tossed aside as well, and they began a slow exploration of one another. Cas ended up half on top of Dean, sliding his hands over Dean's torso with a lot of curiosity, broken only by occasional glances he shot at Dean, as though trying to ascertain that the hunter was comfortable with this.

 

Dean was more than comfortable. He kept pulling Cas in closer so that he could kiss him again, or nuzzle at the angel's neck. This earned him half-annoyed looks, since it interrupted Cas' study of him, but the hunter found he could kiss those looks right off the angel's face, leaving Cas to stare at him with unfathomable devotion. The distraction allowed Dean to get a better look at his angel - _his_ , he couldn't resist reminding himself with a touch of smug happiness - and to run feather-light fingers up the angel's sides.

 

Cas squirmed the third time Dean did so, and the hunter grinned. "Ticklish?"

 

He didn't give Cas time to answer, instead rolled them both over, reversing their positions to give himself better leverage as he wiggled his fingers up and down Cas' sides. The angel squirmed again, let out a sound that may had been a chuckle, and suddenly Dean was on his back again with a very annoyed angel staring down at him.

 

"I don't like being 'ticklish'," Cas informed Dean with a frown. But he kissed Dean lightly, a forgiveness of sorts that almost made Dean want to risk trying it again. He reached up - ignoring the warning look Cas gave him - and instead pulled Cas in closer, so that he could place his hands on Cas' back, feel the strength of his shoulders. He pulled Cas in for another kiss.

 

The angel turned his head away, oddly squirming again.

 

"You're ticklish here?" Dean asked, gently rubbing Cas' shoulder-blades.

 

"No. It simply feels odd."

 

A memory flashed through Dean's mind - dark shadows against rafters, against walls, against concrete. _Nah...can't be..._ "What, am I molesting your wings or something?"

 

"Or something," Cas said distantly, resuming his study of Dean.

 

Dean grinned. "Never said it, but you've got badass wings." _Defintely helps that you bring 'em out for special angelic-pissing-contest occasions._

 

The angel smiled back at him. "Badass?" The lights in the room flickered slightly, but betrayed no looming shadows on the walls. Some small part of Dean wondered at his sanity at the thought that he was _disappointed_ at the lack of ominous shadows on the wall.

 

"Badass," Dean confirmed, gently massaging Cas' back. "Might even go as far as sexy."

 

Cas' eyes darkened, and he leaned in to press his lips firmly to Dean's, insistent and pleased. When he backed off, the lights flickered again, but still gave no sign of the angel's wings. "I'm glad," said Cas, who definitely looked _very glad_.

 

Dean leaned back against the pillows breathlessly, eyed Cas with curiosity and amusement. "You like that? That I find your wings sexy?"

 

" _Yes_ ," Cas purred, "Because they're _me_." Again he was kissing Dean, hard and excited, as though trying to show Dean _how much_ he liked it.

 

"Show me them?" Dean asked softly when they parted again, eager to show Cas how much _he_ liked them. After all, this was not some petty want, a physical need filled by a stranger. This was a deep affection, brought about by years of companionship and fighting alongside one another. This was not a brief want, but an abiding one, and Dean _wanted Cas_.

 

Cas leaned over Dean, eyes dark and lovely in the low light - the lights seemed to have given up on staying on after the last flickering, which Dean supposed was better than them shattering or something. The angel said nothing, but pulled Dean's hands away from his back, held them gently against the bed as he nodded. His gaze was focused, concentrated, and after a minute Dean found out why.

 

Rather than the mere flickering shadows Dean remembered, two very _physical_ wings arched from Cas' shoulders, seemingly woven from the shadows themselves for how smooth and light they appeared. Cas watched Dean's face intently as the hunter ran his eyes over them.

 

" _Sexy_ ," Dean whispered, even though a small part of him was still crying _holy fuck_. His response pleased the angel, who released his hands in order to pull the hunter up for yet another warm kiss. The hunter reached up with his now-free hands, and with Cas' eyes on him, reached out to touch the feathers. They were smooth, and light, and so silken that they may not have been there at all.

 

Cas gave another grin and pressed the hunter back down into the pillows, where he proceeded to show Dean just how sexy he found _him_.


End file.
